


Noelle Seduces Nathan (and Other Shorts)

by nandroidtales



Category: Emmy The Robot (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandroidtales/pseuds/nandroidtales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Noelle Seduces Nathan (and Other Shorts)

“Noelle, I got one job for you,” the man began. “You know my situation as well as anyone, and I’m getting close now, I feel it.”  
“Sir? You mustn’t be talking that way, I assur-”  
“Save it, Noelle. I’m old! No harm in saying it. Quite old - well more than ‘quite’,” he chuckled. “Fact of the matter is that Nate’s still around the home, not making a name for himself.”  
“I don’t follow, sir.”  
“Make the boy a man! Do what you gotta to push him out there! Rip the glasses off his head, swirly him, something!”  
>The little tirade left him wheezing just a bit, reclining in his rocker to catch his breath  
“Do what you gotta do to get him, y’know,” he continued, stirring his hands in the air  
“You know…”  
“Going! Get him moving!”  
>The nandroid recoiled just a bit at the implications, not sure exactly what Mr. Crowley wanted, really  
“I’ll do my best, sir,” she mumbled  
“Attagirl!”  
>Now she had to figure out what exactly would motivate young men nowadays  
>There was the opportunity to get him out and about working, and she’d made more than a few friends when on the town with Crowley  
>‘Best’ of all a nun she’d met, a robotic one  
>Perhaps she had some friends in a local monastery that could ferret the young man away and give him some purpose  
>Though the undertone in Mister’s voice was wistful, lonely even  
>Eyes wide she realized what he was getting at  
>Crowley wanted grandkids, it seemed

>Fortunately for Noelle Mr. Crowley was quite liberal in dispensing with money for her benefit, her purse a bit heavier after their discussion  
>Despite this she hadn’t the foggiest idea what to do or buy with the extra cash  
>Not like nandroids were exactly meant to be companions, or… girlfriends  
>Hell, she’d known him since he was just a kid and now she was eyeing different styles of lingerie to hook him  
>A pit grew inside of her, the idea of *defiling* the young man like this overwhelming, disturbing even  
>But to her horror, as she slinked away to try on the outfits, she was... excited  
>Ecstatic, even, in a way she hadn’t felt since nandroid school, since she first met Nathan  
>She had the ideal outfit together, black lace weaving together into a luscious garter with straps, and a sultry bralette to accompany it  
>It wasn’t ideal, she knew tapping her molded chest lightly, but it would have to do  
“Never seen a nandroid here!”  
>The chipper young lady smiled, a little smiley pin on her chest staring back at Noelle  
“Yes, I was just doing some shopping,” she laughed half-heartedly.  
“Oh, what did we buy tod-”  
>The cashier stopped as her face reddened just a bit as she silently checked the items, the blip of the scanner not enough to break the silence  
“That’ll be forty seven oh nine, miss,” she murmured, “Would you, uh, like to round that up for charity?”  
>Noelle was stuck staring into the girl’s eyes as her blush response kicked in, cheeks flaring for the first time in years  
>Eyes popping back into focus, she nodded as the girl folded away the bills, returning crisp new ones to the robot  
>Bobbing her head silently Noelle snatched up her bag and sped out of the store, no more words to share with that cashier

>Home again  
>Crawley was asleep in his chair, snoring lazily as Noelle shut the front door  
>The old man stirred gently before returning to his slumber, head lolling about against the wooden backing  
>Noelle tiptoed up to her personal room, a luxury she’d come to earn as Nathan and Crowley both aged  
>She stared across from her bed where her new outfit was laid gently  
>Her mirror image shimmered, staring at her as she sifted through her loot  
>Obviously there was her new clothing, mocking her from the bed as she disrobed  
>But there was more, sitting in a nondescript box aside it  
>Popping her chestplate off with a screwdriver, the flat board of plastic falling to the ground, she took up her first new purchase  
>It wasn’t anything extreme, but the box offered a more “shapely” silhouette for robots  
>Clicking it into place she ran a hand over the new bend in her shadow, the heavy plate just enough to curve her form  
>And then the other attachment she’d bought  
>Slinking away to the bathroom she rarely used, locking the door behind her, she removed her groin plate in turn  
>It would take some finagling, she knew, but these aftermarket parts were designed for nandroids  
>Holding the dense mass of silicone in hand she recoiled again, not sure if she could go through with the entire operation  
>Metal connectors at its rear winked at her in the electric light as she slipped it in  
>For a moment she didn’t notice anything, just the dull feeling of it working into position and connecting to her internal power supply  
>But then a wave of heat washed over her, a thick fog filling the bathroom as synthetic hormone simulators overwhelmed her  
>The box did mention a calibration period, she realized  
>Collecting herself she found she was panting, heaving even as she feared overheating  
>Nandroids weren’t supposed to feel this way, to feel this *good*  
>Clicking the bathroom fan on, and the shower for good measure, she took to analyzing her new attachment in the mirror  
>Years without a child to watch over and care for had left her cold, distant, and jaded  
>Without warmth or drive other than simply doing her duty  
>But now, she felt a radically different drive, an urging forth  
>It was as though Sisyphus had finally reached the apex of his mountain  
>And now that boulder was rolling down, down the opposite side of the mountain for the first time  
>Her fingers slid to her self-lubricating sex, the slick heat making them slip around  
>But there was no time for that, she knew  
>Squeezing her legs together in anticipation she raced to dress herself in her new finery  
>She rapped on Nathan’s door in a heartbeat, half-clothed and horny  
>There was no time for embarrassment as she dragged the boy, confused, back to her room  
“I know you’ve been wanting this for a while, Nate,” she purred.  
“Wh-What, Noelle what’s going o-”  
>Throwing a hand over his mouth she shut the door behind him, lock twisted tight  
“You’re a naughty boy, Nathan, you always have been,” she chided. “But I’m willing to forgive you for all those *naughty, naughty* years.”  
“Wait why are you dressed like- why, *how* are you wet!?”  
>Noelle grinned as she forced his hand below, working it for him as he tried to pull it away  
“Th-This is wrong,” he slurred, Noelle forcing her tongue into his mouth  
>Noelle proceeded to strip away his t-shirt, unbuttoning his pants as she knelt to the floor  
“This guy doesn’t seem to think so,” she said, prodding at the growing pressure in his pants  
>Slipping the jeans down his legs she giggled as he tried to cover himself, pulling his hands away gently from his crotch  
>His hands fled to his eyes, not daring to look as she dragged his underwear off  
“Oh, Nathan,” she peeped.  
“S-Sorry…”  
>The robot rose from where she was, wrapping herself behind the boy to whisper in his ear  
“Why would you apologize for this, dear?”  
>Hand sliding down his abdomen she took his member in her hand, stroking it slowly as the boy bit his lip, choking back whimpers and moans  
>He hated how good it felt, the sultry touch of those delicate fingers gliding up and down, over and over again  
>Those same hands that had clapped at his recitals or pushed him on the swing when he was young  
>He wanted to throw himself from her grasp to save her the shame  
>But as his pelvis jerked and he felt himself dissolve below the waist, he knew there was no escape  
>With one last thrust he threw several ropes across the wooden floor, sulking in his shame  
>Noelle rubbed his back, cooing in his ear about what a good job he’d done  
“But we’re not finished yet,” she teased, waltzing to the bed

“Well,” she beckoned. “What are you waiting for, big guy?”  
>Nathan stood there, catching his breath as the robot wagged her finger  
>His hand was still damp from when she stuck it between her legs, and with a start he watched her slip her panties to the side  
>Exposing her wet sex she picked her head up, watching him as he froze in place  
“What’s the matter, cold feet? I can warm you up, Nathan,” she breathed.  
“I-I can’t do that with you, I mean- I, you,” he stuttered.  
>Rising from the bed Noelle slipped in front of him again, dispensing with her panties in full  
>Placing her hand on his head she pressed him to his knees  
“Sure you can, Nathan,” she whispered, dipping her head to speak to him. “*Mommy* knows you can do it.”  
>His eyes widened - had she seen in that box?  
>It was too late to question that, now, as she brought her hands to his temples  
>Grabbing his head she pulled him forward, his nose pressing into her button  
>Thrust into the sopping, pink silicone he hesitated, a deep, primal emotion stirring in him as he opened his mouth  
>Tongue lapping along the length of her slit he nodded with the rhythm of each lick  
“Spell the alphabet, Nate, spell the alphabet,” he kept reminding himself.  
>If there was any good those comics he hid had done, he was seeing it now  
“O-Oh!”  
>Noelle mewled in ecstasy as he darted his tongue inside, bringing his hands up to part her lips just a bit  
>Pulling back some, head resisting Noelle’s grasp, he moved up and started to roll his tongue around the clitoris, thumb rubbing just beneath  
>Each revolution brought another croak from the robot as she was overwhelmed  
>Rocking up on the balls of her feet she dug her hands into Nate’s hair, rippling torrents of energy powering along her slender thighs and up towards her chest, fogging her head as they ascended  
>Forcing his head deeper in, gripping him as her only support, she felt the rising storm inside as she sputtered, releasing in a climactic expense  
>Falling forward calamitously Nathan caught her and brought her over to the bed  
>She giggled, light-headed, as he lay next to her, absentmindedly ruffling his hair as her breathing slowed again  
“Oh, dear,” she stammered. “I th-think I need a rest after that.”  
>Rising from the bed, Nathan grabbed the robot by the legs  
“I’m not tired yet, Noelle.”  
“N-Nate? just give me a moment, dear!”  
>Pulling her towards him, he split her legs open once again  
>The robot could do little, her arms slackened by the weight of an artificial orgasm  
>Not that she minded, of course, as she watched his member rise up again, standing at attention as he pressed his head to her lips  
“Go slow, hun,” she whispered.  
>Sinking slowly inside of her he groaned, grinding ahead with a slow, methodical rhythm  
>Besides the silicone he pounded against now, there was little to grab or slap against  
>The boy leaned over top the robot, bracing his hands besides her chest as he quickened his pace  
>With each driving thrust the robot moaned gently, still recovering from her first ordeal  
>Eyes shut tight she felt herself wading through thick mud, trying to regain a sense of control as Nathan paced away, grabbing her hips now  
>Shuddering, she opened her eyes again to watch the sweaty face young man above her, drips forming as his lenses were clouded by condensation  
>He picked up the pace again, his timing becoming unpredictable and breathing ragged  
“No-Noelle,” he gasped. “I’m almost th-”  
“No, young man, you’re not.”  
>Rocking up she grabbed the boy’s shoulders and held him still, removing him from inside herself as he panted  
“That was very impolite *boy*,” she sneered. “You should wait for a lady.”  
“Y-Yes ma’am,” he murmured.  
“Would you like to continue?”  
“Yes…”  
“Very well,” she concluded, pacing behind him.  
>With a shove he fell face-first into the sheets, rolling over onto his back as the nandroid loomed over him  
>His cock in hand she positioned herself just right before sitting down, lowering herself to the hilt as he moaned loudly  
>He balled his hands into fists as she built her own tempo now, slowly counting out each rise and fall as that same pressure built within her  
>And she could see it on Nathan’s face too  
>He stared, eyes wide, at the ceiling, doing his best to hold on for the lady, fearing almost certain punishment  
>With each successive motion his cock disappeared within her, mechanical actuators in her thighs pumping as he lie there  
>His own muscles pulsed as he moved himself, driving up against each drop of the robot’s hips, his hands hovering anxiously at her side  
>She pulled his hands to her waist, sticking slick with sweat to her sides as he pushed on  
>Noelle’s head rocked back as Nathan took over the momentum once again, a yank from his arms pulling her down as she tried, vainly, to piston upwards again  
>Each successive thump against his pelvis drove her nearer the edge  
>His whitening fingertips told her he was close to, she knew it was time  
>All this while she’d had that itching in the back of her head of why she was really here  
>It helped her hold on just a bit longer to contemplate, a mild distraction no issue as Nate sputtered and bleated beneath her  
>Noelle’s mind drifted back to Crowley of all people, his subtle hinting at the mission  
>And as she looked back at Nathan she saw him there, not the pale boy she’d raised all these years but, as he grabbed her arms and pulled her face next to his, a man  
“I’m close Noelle, I’m really close,” he blurted, already feeling the numb onset of climax  
>Noelle felt it too as he hammered her harder, more desperate, the orderly timing disappearing in each thrust  
>She pressed her forehead against his, moaning quietly as her breath tickled his ear  
“Do it Nathan,” she husked, voice hoarse now by mechanical means. “Make me a mommy~”  
>And that did it  
>Rocketing his hips up Nathan shattered the barrier between them, launching rope after rope inside of the robot  
>Noelle’s spine straightened as he came, muttering his name repeatedly, and a number of obscenities best left unknown  
>Pulsing inside her, and squeezing around him they shared in the communal heat of their primal little babbling, logic and speech fleeing in their clouded senses  
>Legs giving out beneath the two dropped, frazzled, to the bed  
>Noelle lay on top of him, basking in the warmth as she collected herself again  
>They lay there for an eternity, Noelle finally rolling off of him as she traced lines across his chest  
>She was ready to rise up from the bed before Nate snatched her by the wrist, pulling her close  
>Pecking her on the forehead, he pulled her into a slow, swinging hug from the edge of the bed  
>Noelle was ready to be smothered in his embrace before sniffing the musk of sweat and slapping the boy on the shoulder  
“Ow- hey!”  
“Young man,” she yelped. “You are *filthy*! Shower, now!”  
“Well whose fault is that,” he smirked, straightening his glasses.  
>The robot squeaked in surprise as her cheeks flared up again, brighter than during the whole ordeal  
“You’ll have to join me in the shower, too. I’m not the only dirty one here,” he chuckled, rising from the bed.  
>Striding over to the bathroom door he let loose a little smack on the robot’s behind, a tirade following behind him as they slipped into the bathroom  
>The faucet roaring awake again, the two disappeared behind the curtain, the silhouette of a kiss reflected in the mirror before it fogged up once more

Noelle's Milkers  
>Noelle was begrudging in many things she did with Nate  
>She loved the boy, but he had a lot of tastes and 'interests' she just found downright weird  
>Browsing the clustered, close shelves of an adult electronics store she was out getting another modification  
>The name was scribbled on a scrap of paper she held  
>Browsing the shelves she spied it, groaning; she'd almost wished it wasn't in stock  
>'Marvin's Installable Lactation Kit'- clear as day, a round-headed, triangle-eyed robot staring back out with a dull "I'm Marvin." written besides him  
>Sighing she grabbed the box to return to the cashier, head hung low  
>At the very least Nate was paying for this, she supposed, though it didn't make it any less humiliating  
>The box safely wrapped in plastic she made way for home, loathing the installation process- there would be no 'E-Z Install!!!' for her today

>"C'mon Noelle, let's install it now!"  
>"Do we have to, right now? I'm tired, and it's time for-"  
>"Yes we have to!"  
>She sighed, again  
>He hadn't been this enthused over something since he'd brought home the cat ears  
>*That* was a whole other ordeal, but at least the both of them had come out happier about it  
>Sighing again, she relented- *after* Crowley got his medicine

>Finally it was time- the door was locked, the screwdriver was out, everything was in place  
>The young man set to work, his black hair whipped into a madman's frenzied do as he separated Noelle from her plating, leaving only the hefty silicone implants she'd gotten a while ago  
>He made sure to have those be Marvin® compatible as well, it would be much easier that way  
>And it was, to Noelle's indifferent surprise, relatively quick and painless  
>"Now to test it," he added  
>Oh  
>Noelle felt a slipperiness, a cold, wet creeping sensation filling her back  
>"Aaaaand... done," he smiled. "Now let's try them out!"  
>He looped around to her naked, heaving front, grasping hands at the ready  
>Noelle smirked, finding the opportunity to have at least *some* fun with this  
>Her hands jumped out to his wrists, pushing them backwards and rolling him onto his back on the bedspread  
>"Hey- whose tits are these?"  
>Nate remembered the last time this happened  
>"Y-Yours, Noell-"  
>She poked his chest, hard, internal heat wearing away the sickening creep of cold water  
>She was excited now, looming over him as his chest pounded in raunchy anticipation  
>"That's right they're mine," she scolded, pinching away a grasping hand. "So no touching without my express permission."  
>Laying beside him on the bed she forced his hands beneath himself, unfurling his pants with the other hand  
>"Stay still."  
>He nodded, the robot pressing up besides him as she edged her hand lower  
>Squishing against him one of her breasts *leaked*  
>She was horrified at it, droplets of white oozing forth and staining the man's shirt, dripping languidly to the comforter beneath him  
>She stifled a cry of shock before pulling Nate's head to her chest  
>"This what you wanted, you pervert?"  
>He was ready to agree before she smashed his head into her tits, the pressure pulling a few more drops here and there  
>"Well? Go on," she chastised, his hungry mouth finding the nipple  
>She'd always wanted someone to baby, to love- but not like *this*  
>However, feeling a twinge in her loins, 'this' was good, too  
>She worked his erection out of his boxers, stroking him gently in time with each infantile suckling  
>Pressure relieved she switched his head to the other, warm milk pulsing from her pillowy breasts  
>Jerking him faster he was ready to burst, just in time for him to drain the pint or so he'd poured in  
>Hips bucking up he popped his mouth away, gasping in pleasure as several errant drops trickled onto his face  
>Panting, exhausted, he was ready to roll over and sleep  
>A snapping finger above his head stopped him, rough robotic hands pulling him back over  
>"Hey," she snorted. "I didn't get to finish."  
>Stripping her skirt away she showed him the slickening situation down south, the darkening spot along her slit pulling Nathan back awake  
>The robot dropped herself on his face, Nate, pushing the drenched panties aside as he set to work  
>Sighing contentedly, Noelle relaxed into the rhythmic licks and nose-rubs beneath her  
>There were some perks to these modifications, she remembered  
>Grabbing his head and forcing him deeper, criticizing his lack of drive, she remembered better  
>Perks indeed


End file.
